shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aura D. John/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Swordmanship John had read about some swordsmenship, However he feels better fighting other ways. Marksmanship John has a gun that he will only use against his father Aura C. Frank. He sees no reason to raise it against anyone other then him. He has of yet been able to hit him using it. He has another gun he uses to fight others with. It is silver with a brozen holder. Hand to Hand Combat While John was living with his aunt. She taught him different kinds of martial Arts. She told him one day he would have to fight. That is why while he lived with her she trained him to be able to fight for what ever he believed in. And so maybe one day he could do what she couldn't. Physical Strength John was able to punch a hole in a wall when he was 10/11 he ran away to keep from getting caught. When John was 13 he picked up somewhat big bouldes and tried to throw them at passing marine ships (Note John never got close to hitting any). John when not learning to cook different foods trained to get stronger in order to "kill" someone. Agility John is good at Running and dodging. He can't run to seem like he disappears but is able to use a form of Geppo. Endurance John can endura lots of pain. The reason is John has forced himself to be able to endura it saying. My Sister has been through far worst. If i can't handle this what will she think of me. 9 times out of 10 he has to be knocked out from killing himself. When that happens the person is far away when he wakes due to the fact he will be very angry. Weapons John has a steel staff that he carries on his back. He fights with it more then any other weapon. Devil Fruit John has never ate a Devil Fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation John's Aunt tried to train him to use Kenbunshoku Haki. She taught him all she knew which wasn't allot. At times he could sense the next attack. After John turned 12 he was at times able to see her next move. He as of yet been able to master it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Unlike with the Kenbunshoku Haki. His Aunt knew very little of Busoshoku. However she did know enough to tell him to think of it as a amour made out of his will power. John has been able to use it a few times but hasn't mastered it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King It is unknown if John was born with Haoshoku Haki. First aid. John's aunt taught John as much as she could about injures and sickness. Remember it all was hard though he does know what types of food will help with types of sickness. He's not as good when it comes to injures. He can patch himself up when he needs to. Category:Character Subpages Category:Caring16